One known problem of aircraft with a so-called “Blended-Wing-Body” configuration, the design of which is modeled after flying wings, is that the extension of the trailing edge flaps results in an intense nose-heavy moment when a high-lift system is used. According to the state of the art, this is partially compensated with additional trailing edge flaps or with a fuselage flap (so-called “Body Flap”), namely by deflecting these flaps upward in order to generate a tail-heavy counter moment. However, the extension locally decambers the airfoil profile such that the attainable total lift of the aircraft referred to the overall configuration is reduced, and this likewise represents a reduced efficiency of the high-lift system.
The combat aircraft McDonnell-Douglas F-18 and Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor respectively feature a double vertical stabilizer on a central fuselage body. The rudders of this double vertical stabilizer may be simultaneously deflected inward for a brief moment in order to generate a pitching moment during a brief and dynamic segment of take-off phases, and this may also reduce the required take-off runway length, particularly for take-offs from an aircraft carrier. However, both aircraft have conventional configurations, the design of which does not correspond to that of a flying wing or blended-wing-body configuration.
As an essential component of the NASA Space Shuttle, the so-called “Orbiter” is designed in the form of a flying wing configuration and features a segmented split rudder that is exclusively used for the control about a vertical axis, i.e., for a yaw control, and also as a so-called “speed brake” for controlling the angle of approach. A control of the pitching moment is realized with combined elevators and ailerons (“Elevons”) and the above-described body flap only.
In the aforementioned state of the art, it is not known to equip an aircraft having a flying wing or blended-wing-body configuration with a device that is able to at least partially compensate a nose-heavy pitching moment without impairing the effect of a high-lift system, i.e., without reducing the lifting force generated by a high-lift system.
Accordingly, there may be a need for an aircraft with a central fuselage body without horizontal stabilizer and with at least one vertical stabilizer that is arranged on the fuselage body and capable of increasing the lift of the aircraft during take-off and landing phases by means of a high-lift system, as well as of simultaneously reducing a nose-heaviness caused by the blended-wing-body configuration, however, without impairing the efficiency of the high-lift system. There may furthermore be a need for a control unit that is designed for reducing the nose-heavy pitching moment of an aircraft by actuating compensation control surfaces thereof, namely without reducing the lifting force attained by means of the high-lift system. In addition, other needs, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.